¿lejos estamos mejor?
by mrs. Isabella Salvatore
Summary: no queria perderla , ya no sabia que mas hacer para que ella entendiera que no puede aceptar perderla...spoiler final.


¿Lejos estamos mejor?

-esa no es una opción korra-le dijo el desesperado, ya no sabía que hacer para hacerla entrar en razón.

-¿y tu que sugieres chico listo? Los dos sabemos que dentro de poco van a querer un avatar que si sirva y no uno inútil como yo-su tono de voz era tan lastimero que no parecía ella, la Korra que conocía ya no estaba, Amon no solo le había quitado sus poderes si no toda su esencia- ya lárgate Mako.

-no.

-entiende quiero estar sola, s-o-l-a ¿Por qué nadie entiende eso? ¿Por qué se empeñan en hacerme sentir mejor, cuando saben que nada va a estar bien?- ya no aguantaba los ojos, sentía que le iban a explotar por tantas lagrimas.

-¿Y crees que alejando a todos vas a estar mejor?, korra deja que te ayude

-si katara no pudo hacer nada no se lo que puedas hacer tu, nadie puede hacer nada por mi.

-korra…

-vete Mako-le dijo en un tono de suplica y orden a la vez.

-bien, lo hare pero primero me vas a escuchar-le dijo serio y agarrándola del antebrazo para que no saliera corriendo a lo que ella solo lo miro con odio-escucha cuando Tarlock te secuestro me preocupe mucho, no sabía si te volvería ver y…-dejo salir un suspiro-me asuste al pensar que tal vez ya no ibas a regresar…conmigo.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto Mako?

-a que entiendas que no puedo estar sin ti, porque en todo el tiempo que estuviste con el me di cuenta de lo que realmente siento por ti-ella se quedo callada, tantas veces imaginando como seria cuando Mako le confesara que a la que quería era a ella se sentiría realmente bien, pero ahora solo estaba confundida y mucho- yo te amo korra-puso una mano en su mejilla y ella solo lo veía con confusión, enojo y tristeza.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora?-quito su mano de un movimiento brusco-¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahora para decirme que me amas?, ¿a qué demonios estás jugando?

-no estoy jugando a nada simplemente te estoy diciendo todo lo que siento por ti

-¿y para que? Si de todos modos no podemos estar juntos.

-no empieces otra vez con tus malditas paranoias-le grito enojado, el tan solo pensar en eso lo ponía de malas y mas cuando ella se ponía de terca.

-no son mis paranoias Mako es lo que va a pasar y mientras eso pasa no quiero que nadie se me acerque.

-pues a mí no me importa que lo diga el loto blanco o incluso tu pero no pienso que dejar que ellos te hagan daño.

-¿y cómo piensas evitar que eso pase?

-no lo se, pero como te dije hace unas semanas no me imagino mi vida sin ti.

-pues tendrás que hacerlo porque es lo…

-no me digas que es lo mejor, porque no lo es-cada uno cada vez utilizaba un tono más lastimero y el estaba cada vez más desesperado ya no sabía qué hacer.

-mientras más lejos estés de mi será mejor-el la vio a los ojos con el ceño fruncido ¿Cómo era posible que ella lo alejara?- así no me va a doler tanto cuando…

-no, simplemente no te entiendo, hace unos días me pedias que no te dejara sola, que me quedara contigo porque tenías miedo ¿y ahora quieres que me aleje?

-ya lo se, pero ahora es distinto yo ya no quiero sufrir ya de por si es difícil aceptar que perdí lo único que me mantenía viva, como para ver como los demás intentan solucionar algo que no tiene solución.

-me necesitas korra, me necesitas tanto como yo te necesito-se acerco mas a ella tomándola de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo-yo te voy a proteger.

-Mako ya no lo hagas mas difícil por favor-trato de separarse de él pero el solo puso más fuerza en el abrazo- Mako por favor.

-¿y crees que lejos vamos a estar bien?, porque sinceramente yo no.

-Mako

-no me pidas que acepte que te voy a perder, porque nunca lo voy a aceptar Korra se que cometí muchos errores y que te lastime pero no me pidas que acepte estar lejos de ti- se acerco lentamente a sus labios quedado a tan solo centímetros, sintiendo su aroma, su respiración, sus manos aferradas a su pecho. Se acerco más posando sus labios con los de ella esperando a que le diera una señal para continuar.

Ella ya no podía mas tanta presión no podía ser sana para una persona, sabía que si lo besaba nunca lo podría alejar de ella, aunque ella no lo quería lejos sabia que era lo mejor. Una parte de ella le gritaba que lo besara y la otra que saliera corriendo.

-no…no puedo-se alejo rápido de el dejándolo confundido aprovechando se monto en naga y salió corriendo por la gran puerta dejando a un Mako muy confundido.

Tenzin había visto todo y sabia que Korra estaba mal pero nunca se imagino que tanto, estaba preocupado por ella y agradeció que Mako halla sido el único capaz de seguirla y tratar de hacerla entrar en razón.

Se acerco a el poniendo una mano en su hombro en forma de consuelo, se sentía mal por los dos porque jamás había visto a ese maestro fuego tan triste y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-hay que darle tiempo, ahora esta pasando por una crisis muy fuerte, es cuestión de que lo asimile-le dijo en un tono tranquilizador.

-ya no se qué hacer-su tono era de tristeza ya no sabía que mas hacer y no quería aceptar que la perdería.

-haz lo que creas correcto-le dijo con sabiduría y con una sonrisa, algo en el maestro aire le decía que el haría lo correcto, se dio la vuelta para entrar de nuevo a la cabaña.

Mako se quedo pensando en las palabras de Tenzin e hizo lo único coherente que le paso por la cabeza…

La siguió.


End file.
